Kinniku Clan
The Kinniku Clan (キン肉族, Kinniku-zoku, lit. Muscle Clan) is a family from Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei known for producing some of the greatest Justice Chojin. Story Prehistory Primus inter pares in the Kinniku Clan is the Kinniku Royal Family, whose blood descends directly from Silverman, the former Perfect Chojin wishing to rediscover the mercy that Strong the Budo lost when he stopped being the Merciful God and became The Man. As such, he initially rallied the Justice Chojin on Earth, in the Silver Pavilion in Kyoto, and then moved on Planet Kinniku, starting a new civilisation there. After his legendary fight with Goldman and the loss of his physical body, he entrusted his whole clan, and specially the Royal Family, with the task to rediscover the value of mercy and friendship and perfect the Muscle Spark in a move highlighting those ideals. Kinnikuman (anime) & Kinnikuman Nisei Resisting to the ideals of mercy spread by Tatsunori Kinniku, some ministers of the Kinniku Clan rebelled and tried to kill him, but he defended himself with the Kinniku Curtain, and later blamed some Devil Chojin to let the past behind and purge the Kinniku Clan from the growing malice. By Kinnikuman's time, the Kinniku Clan was restored to his glory as a pillar of goodness and friendship. Customs & Culture According to an organisation chart shown by Meat to Kinnikuman in the earliest chapters of the manga, the Kinniku Clan was always meant to have the greatest influence over other groups of super-heroes. With the format of the manga being retooled from a superhero comedy to a wrestling manga revolving about Chojin, the Kinniku Clan was also retooled as the most influential clan in the whole Chojin Association, overseers of the Hercules Factory and directly responsible for the Chojin Olympics and every form of organisation for the Justice Chojin. While mostly every member of the Kinniku Clan is meant to be strong and kind, the Royal Family has powers beyond even their imagination. The Royal Family is made of masked fighters, with various mask inspired by the one once worn by Silverman himself, in those times being called Musman, with Mus being part of a portmanteau with the Greek word for Muscleman: once a prince of the Kinniku Clan is unmasked, he has to take his own life or face execution. When a King of the Kinniku Family feels himself dying of old age, he instinctively seeks the Muscle Falls, a gigantic graveyard surrounded by a river to die: only the Royal Family is allowed to drink and bathe in those sacred waters, but if a commoner manages to do so, he will receive the ability to use the Face Flash too, along with the blessing of the kings. While the Royal Family was always the embodiment of the ideals preached by Silverman the Kinniku Clan had a dark history by himself. Powers Until the lineage is broken, the heirs of the Royal Family able to understand the ideals of mercy share access to the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara, the Ultimate Power, or the Burning Inner Strength, closely tied to Mercy and Friendship Power enhancing their powers beyond their physical limitations. That weird custom comes with some powers: the most talented members of the royal families have access to the elusive Face Flash, and when they choose to show part of their faces, they can emit a ray of pure chojin energy with positive effects, from the ability to heal every injury to the ability to protect friends and clean polluted water. Those power are latent and need to be awakened, as Mayumi Kinniku never managed to use the Face Flash nor the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara, Kinnikuman had to learn the extent of both and Mantaro Kinniku, despite being able to use the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara since his early teens when under duress, never exhibited the ability to perform the Face Flash and had to be schooled by his uncle into using the Burning Inner Strength at his intended output. Unique Items Prophecy Book By the infinite attributions of the Royal Family, they're bound to hold the Kinniku Clan's Chojin Prophecy Book, an ancient book with prophecies regarding every member of the Kinniku clan and their allies. Members *'Goldman' *'Silverman' *'Tatsunori Kinniku' *'Sadaharu Kinniku' *'Mayumi Kinniku' *'Suguru Kinniku' *'Mantaro Kinniku' Anime Differences The Royal Family is made of masked fighters, with various mask inspired by the one once worn by Silverman himself, in those times being called Musman, with Mus being part of a portmanteau with the Greek word for Muscleman: once a prince of the Kinniku Clan is unmasked, he has to take his own life or face execution. However, the English version of the anime and manga censor that fate in becoming a complete unperson, forced to forfeit his royal status and forbidden to fight as a wrestler or a chojin for the rest of his life, expelled and reviled from the Kinniku Clan. Family Tree Gallery Kinniku_ancestor.png|An ancestor of the Kinniku Clan References * Category:Clans